Hidden Treasure
by raven716
Summary: Putting my Oc May O'Neil in TMNT 2003, here she not the sister of April. She instead, after living in a world that has no one like her, she allowed to go back the Turtles world. Giving them a run for their money as well discovering what makes her valuable.


_*18 years ago*_

_The sound of toddler's cries could be heard in the cold night air, howling like a wolf to the moon. Surely someone would hear this poor toddler's cry of loneliness. Though like the wind, it just blew over till early morning. The sound of foot steps upon the earth came, the rustling of parting leaves aside a hand pushes the twigs and branches aside, astounded by what it was they found. There bundled up in a brown blanket looking like a mud hump was a lifeless toddler, their eyes closed and their mouth shut tightly. Balled up in a fetal position as if in a mother's womb, surly out of reaction to keep warm from the cold night that just passed. Gazing upon the toddler, who looked stone cold. There was not doubt this child survived in any sort of way. What a pity. Sad eyes drop at the sight, only to quickly come up hearing a whimpering sound. Coming from...from the infant._

_It was awake?! But how, was the most astonishing question one wanted to know. Looking harder, the little body started to move just barely move, it was alive quickly reacting, taking the freezing toddler into their arms to try and warm the poor thing. Pressing them hard against their chest to supply them with their own body heat. Looking around wondering where the toddler's parents might be. Seeing nothing or no one and knowing this toddler in their arms needed to quickly be brought inside quickly. With hesitation they take their leave only to almost trip over something, turning they look back and to their surprise there was a hand. A female hand that hung out from underneath the bush for which the toddler was found._

_This had to be their mother, going back calling to her. Only to get no response back, lifting up the bush gasping in horror at the lifeless body they found of the mother. Her hair covered her face all the way, so it was hard to look at her lifeless body. From the look of it, she looked young. Feeling it was only right for her to deserve a proper burial. But right now all that matter was the toddler in their arms, who knew needed the attention. The little body was shivering. Looking around for something, finding a sharp rock and marking the tree with a X to remember where the mother was, reminding themselves to come back later to bury her._

_Holding the infant in their arms protectively rushing back to their home, reaching a clearing where there stood a village._

* * *

_A young white anthropomorphic rabbit child no older than six, dressed in a simple kimono runs into the village chasing his friends, laughing when he was called by his father to come home quickly. Obediently doing as he was told, saying a quick to his friends. The young Usagi hurries as fast as his legs could carry him. Making to his home, he quickly takes off his shoes before entering a respectful thing to do. Calming himself down, he announces his presence._

_"Come here, Usagi."his father calls to the child, following his father's voice to find him a strong looking anthropomorphic rabbit the same color as Usagi a sturdy man and honest man. Coming into the room, the child slowly moves closer to his father, the he noticed something in his the strong arms of his father. It something small, the size of a infant or a new born baby. Curios as to why his father was holding it, peering with his eyes wide. It was an infant, a baby. He couldn't believe it. But there was something different about this infant._

_"Father, why do you have a baby? And why does it look weird?"Usagi innocently asks, tilting his head to the side._

_"This, my son. Is your new younger sister."his father tells him._

_"My sister!? Why?"Usagi in slight protest of this._

_"Yes, you're sister."_

_"..."Usagi hearing the sternness in his father's voice. Unpleasant about this idea, and not very pleased about it. But he knew that his father, would not change his mind. The young rabbit scoffs, puffing out his cheeks, when he hears the infant start to make noise. It sounded like it was fusing, he knew the feeling, looking back at it, it started to wriggle in his father's arms. Next thing it open its mouth and let out a cry. Which hurt young Usagi's ears."It is so loud! And noisy!"_

_His father just chuckles,"That she is, calm yourself little one."his father tells her, gently rocking her in his arms. Which seem to be working, but that didn't stop her."She must be hungry, here Usagi, come and hold your sister."Before he could say anything, the infant girl was put in his arm. His father gets up from sitting."I will get her some food. Watch your sister, son."_

_The infant she started to squirm in his arms, as her cries became louder and louder. That Usagi felt as if his ears where bleeding, he wanted to cover his ears but how could he? When he had to keep his "sister" from wiggling in his arms. He thought babies where suppose to be cute but this one was not anywhere close. She didn't cry when her father held her, why with him? Sure he felt a certain way towards her, could she have picked up on it. Not sure what to say, he wished his mother was here, but she wasn't._

_"Stop, crying..."he slightly hisses at her, but that made it only worse. She cried more. Which made him yell in pain, he didn't want to be a big brother. Holding her up to look at her fully. Next thing her arms swing wildly, and hits him since he held her to close. It was hard and he wasn't expecting that, it was right across his face. Only six, he did the only thing he could think of. He cried, along with his "sister"._

_His father comes back, hearing his two children crying. One because they where hungry, the other from pain. He sighs to himself shaking his head, taking his "daughter" from Usagi who stands up reaching to his father for comfort. Rubbing the side of his cheek, his father sits back down, and starts to feed his infant child. Usaig pulls on his father's robe, pointing to his "sister" and explain what she did. The infant had now gone quiet after being feed._

_"She is mean, father, she hit me!"Usagi points an upset finger at her."She hit me, she is mean!"_

_All his father did was just chuckle,"No, my son. No child is mean or evil."_

_Sniffing, even when tears still came, Usagi still had his anger look on his face. Looking down at the girl, who seem now happy she was being fed."I don't like her."he pouts."She's mean, and noisy. And annoying."Folding his arms. His father just chuckled, shaking his head._

_"It is only natural. You are new to her, but do not worry. She will love you."he looks to his son. Who gives his father a scowling looking, placing a hand on his son's h head patting it."You must remember, Usagi that she will need your protection."_

_"Why, she already can hit hard."_

_Bringing his hand down to his son's slightly swollen cheek, rubbing it tenderly. "Because she is your sister, and she will experience a great deal that can easily crush her spirit. You know this to be true, she is not from this world. She will be an outcast, so she will need someone to protect her, and you as her older brother. Must become her protector it is your job, your duty."_

_"Why can't you do it. I don't like her."Usagi huffs at the idea._

_"Because, my son...whenever I am gone it will be your job."his father tells him, hearing a small hick-up. Made the two of them look and see that she had finished, placing her on his shoulder, his father pats her back gently to allow her to bury which she does. Bring her back, she smiles."All done, so soon. My why a radiant smile you have, my daughter." Hearing his words made her smile more."That is it."_

_"What is?" a curios Usagi asks._

_His father looks to him with a smile."The name for your sister, her name will be Mei."He looks down at his daughter, with a warm smile."Your name will be Mei."_

* * *

Usagi stood waiting infront of a tree, his calm expression might easily be taken as aloof. But that was not what his eyes told. No, he was infact in a wonderful mood, he would be receiving visitors soon. Which the young man samurai could not wait. These friends of his, he had been to their world which was slightly parallel to his own. The only difference was, they where much more modern compared to his Feudal Era Japan home, and also those who mainly occupied where humans, instead of what he and others from his world where. Even so it did not bother him one bit, infact he found it interesting and fun. Though he still preferred his own world.

As he waited, patiencely, he was starting to become worried. Not for when his friends would arrive, but because of someone else whom he had left behind in the watch of his trusted friend. Gennosuke. Whom was the complete opposite of Usagi himself but had the same heart as the rabbit samurai. Still it was his influence and lack of paying attention was what worried the samurai, with whom he left in his friend's care.

Just thinking about all that could be happening by now, he just hoped that maybe his other close friend Tomoe Ame and female samurai would stop by soon. With his worried thoughts now starting to consume him, as hie friends arrived through the only way besides another to get to his world. A portal, that used certain symbols and special chant to allow him and others to travel to and from home worlds.

The glow of the portal, broke his thought he looks with a welcoming smile as his guest step through.

Bowing to them he expresses his happiness, though at the sametime they could see he was eager to get somewhere. Which he explained he just had a feeling.

It did not take long for Usagi to take his guest, four humanoid turtles each with a different color masked on to tell them apart besides their different green tone skin, their father as well master an humanoid elderly rat, and two human friends who's wedding he and Gennosuke had attended to his home. Though he was a Ronin, a samurai without a master, he still made sure he had a place to stay. It was a pretty well hidden spot it seem hard to get to, but not really. Reaching his home, they see it was actually a nice size. A gift from his old Master, infact it was the home of his old Master who was cut down in front of him. Though it would seem his home was hidden seeing how it took them to get here, infact was not even close. Still slightly hidden but yet still open, the land was rich with much and was a to his visitors large for one person. To which Usagi couldn't help but tell them, he does not live by himself, besides Gen his sister also lived with him.

Which of course startled everyone. They did not expect him to have a sister.

"Yes, that I do."Usagi tells them, reaching the small gates that surrounded the minka home that was styled for a farmer."Though, I wonder where she is."his started to become worried. Not seeing his sister nor his friend, did not set the samurai's mind at ease. His guest could see it on his face, the normal calm face samurai looked panic and stressed out all at once. Even if he tried his best."It's too quite."he tells himself.

Rubbing his temples, he could only imagine what was happening now. The many thoughts just flooded in. Mumbling to himself, when he hears familiar voices mainly coming from Gen, followed by his sister's and some rustling. When he realized where the noise was coming from, but it was too late. Looking quickly to the roof of his home, he sees along with his guest. Two figures one of Gen a anthropomorphic male adult rhino with his horn shaven flat, his eyes always seem either half open of closed, and with him was to everyone's shock at what they saw. A teenage human girl, they could see she had light pink curly hair tied up her skin color was either tan color it was hard to tell due to the light that was cast on her. Dressed in a simple purple yukata.

A rush of irritation and fear come over the samurai."Gen!"He yells, which startled the rhino who stiffs up hearing his voice. Though Usagi's sister, you become delighted hearing your brother's voice. Forgetting you where on the roof, you jump up and door happily as you wave to him.

"Oniisan! Hi Oniisan, we-"before you could finish, you slip and slide down the roof. Gen tries to grab you, but missed you. Usagi's guest gasp, though before they could do anything, Usagi quick on his feet rushes to his sister's aide. Moving the tree with great speed, he pushes off and just at the right moment, you fall into his arms, safely. He looks down at you, curled up in his arms. Looking you over, seeing there were no injuries you had, he sighs in relief. His heart, now started to go back to its normal beat.

"Mai-chan, you are safe now."he tells you tenderly, hearing his voice, you finally open your eyes and see his deep brown ones looking into your golden ones. Your scared eyes, turn to happy ones. Throwing your arms up, you hug him and welcome him back home.

"Welcome home, Oniisan!"giggling as you hug him tightly, he couldn't help but softly laugh.

"Thank you."he starts to set you up straight, as you climbed out of his arms. Fixing yourself up, Usagi's guest come over to the two of you. You finishes cleaning yourself off, looking pass your brother at them, his guest look at you as if surprised and slightly confused by you. While you do the same back though not to the kama and the rat, though to the others who had your features. The man with shoulder length messy black hair and the woman with orange-red tied up hair in a bun with green eyes. Your eyes along with theirs stayed fixated on each other. Though, not wanting to be rude, you quickly get that look out of your eyes. And smile hospitably at them.

Bowing out of respect and welcoming them to your home."Welcome, guest and friends of my Oniisan."Coming back up still with your smile on."I am Miyamoto Mai."


End file.
